Suerte y estupidez
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Manuel, Martín y Miguel eran imbéciles, cada uno muy a su manera. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Argentina, Argentina/Perú, Perú/Chile


**Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**(Mala) Suerte y estupidez**

Manuel y Martín se conocieron en la primaria y ya en ese entonces el chileno sospechaba, no, sabía, que el atractivo rubio sólo le traería problemas y dolores de cabeza. Y en efecto, así fue y siguió siguiendo durante toda la secundaria, mas eso no evitó que se enamorara de él. Por eso seguía siendo su amigo, por eso lo cubría y en ocasiones incluso le pasaba los deberes… Para Manuel, eso era el colmo. Mas no era suficiente. Si había algo que los dos chicos tenían en común, era que ninguno de los dos se dejaba conquistar con facilidad, o al menos eso pensaba Manuel hasta que llegó el último año escolar.

A Miguel no le tomó más que sonreír, gustarle el fútbol y siempre tener una lonchera rica para que Martín estuviese convencidísimo de que lo adoraba. Lo peor? Que el chico nuevo no parecía ni darse cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba el rubio y eso a Manuel le jodía hasta extremos impensables. Aunque la verdad que en Miguel todo le jodía. Sus chistes que eran pésimos, su horrible manera de vestir y su fingida (al menos según Manuel) amabilidad y preocupación cuando todo el tiempo preguntaba por él, si es que no quería unirse al plan de la semana, si jugaba con ellos una pichanguita, etc, etc…

Manuel usualmente rechazaba todas las "ofertas", en especial cuando eran para salir un fin de semana, puesto que sabía que, conociendo a Martín y ahora también a Miguel, lo más probable era que fuesen a bailar y a tomar, por más que lo segundo no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero lo primero sí. Aunque eso no quitaba que le desagradase la idea de que vallan sin él, por más que sabía que estarían solos, que más amigos irían y que Martín, siendo el imán de chicas que era, también se ocuparía de añadir a aún más gente a la joda.

Era molesto sentir celos, Manuel lo sabía ahora mejor que nunca.

Era otra vez uno de_ esos _viernes. Miguel estaba inclinado sobre su mesa, bostezando perezosamente mientras Martín enlistaba a quien de todas maneras deberían llevar con ellos, y Miguel como siempre miró por encima de su hombro y preguntó si Manuel había decidido dejar de ser antisocial y se apuntaba. Manuel, sentado detrás del peruano, lo mandó a la mierda, a lo que Miguel frunció el ceño y le sacó el dedo medio. Martín se rió y le dio un codazo, y Manuel pudo ver claramente en ese gesto amistoso como trataba de recuperar la atención de Miguel. Egocéntrico de mierda, pensó, y lo volvió a pensar cuando al lunes siguiente le vino a mendigar tareas. Manuel arrugó el entrecejo y de frente le dijo que no, a lo que Martín puteó y se dejó caer en su silla de mal humor, cosa que realmente entrañó a Manuel.

-¿Qué carajo? -bufó mirándolo de lado, ocultando tal vez demasiado bien que le preocupaba un Martín así.

El rubio suspiró y se desparramó sobre la mesa, dejando su cara de culo por una de cachorro atropellado.

-Oye, Manu, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Manuel lo miró sorprendido y se tensó de manera imperceptible. Miró a su alrededor, viendo que sólo estaban unas tres chicas más aparte de ellos, mas estas no les prestaban atención.

-No, nadie en especial -respondió dudoso y Martín huyo una mueca que no supo cómo interpretar.

-Me gusta Miguel -murmuró tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharlo, mas Manuel llegó a entenderlo perfectamente.

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Como si no fuese obvio, quiso decir, pero logró morderse a tiempo la lengua, cuando el rubio siguió hablando.

-Pero a é le gustas tú…

Manuel parpadeó.

-¿Disculpa?

Martín soltó un bufido.

-Que le gustas a Miguel -masculló sin alzar la mirada, manteniéndola fija al frente.

Manuel sólo podía mirarlo incrédulo.

¿Que Miguel las traía por él? Pero eso era completamente imposible, pensó. No recordaba ni una sola vez que hubiese sido amable con el chico y aún así… Bueno, Martín tampoco lo había pretendido mandándole flores y chocolates y aun así Manuel babeaba por él como un estúpido. Pero ellos aunque sea eran amigos, él y Miguel en cambio no eran nada.

-Che, Manuel -lo llamó Martín ansioso-. ¿Qué dices?

Manuel tuvo que devolver sus pensamientos al salón, viéndose todavía bastante confundido.

-Ahm… ¿Qué cosa?

Martín chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

-¿Quieres tener una cita con Miguel? -bufó de mala gana y el asombro de Manuel sólo crecía más y más.

-N-no, espera, ¡yo no quiero nada de Miguel! -balbuceó atropelladamente, mas eso sólo pareció molestar aún más a Martín.

-¿No?

-¡No! ¡Ni si quiera me cae! -aseguró Manuel alzando un poco la voz y las chicas sentadas en la primera fila se volvieron a verlos.

Esto comenzaba a incomodarlo…

Martín lo miró poco convencido y escéptico, a lo que Manuel añadió un "En serio, Tincho". Martín soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar, dando de sí una imagen bastante penosa. Manuel tuvo que suspirar también.

...

-Miguel.

El aludido, que estaba sentado en el piso, comiendo un sándwich, alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Manuel parado frente a él.

-¡Chileno! ¿Qué…?

-Martín me dijo -lo interrumpió Manuel, frunciendo todavía más el ceño, y Miguel se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ah… -fue todo lo que atinó a responder y miró al suelo, pero antes de que el silencio incómodo pudiese terminar de materializarse entre ellos, Manuel siguió hablando:

-Tú no me gustas, ni siquiera te soporto -dijo firmemente, ocultando a la perfección sus propios nervios.

Miguel lo miró boquiabierto y Manuel cerró los ojos, dándose valor a sí mismo para continuar.

-Pero sé de alguien que sí…

El peruano soltó sin querer una risa sarcástica y alzó una ceja.

-Creo que no has entendido, a mí sólo me interesas tú…

-No me jodas -ladró Manuel y Miguel se encogió del susto.

El chileno se acercó un poco más y se agachó, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que el otro adolescente.

-Ahora, escúchame bien…

* * *

Era un imbécil, definitivamente no había otra forma de ponerlo y darle a todo una explicación lógica. Fue la peor idea que pudo haber maquinado, sin lugar a dudas. Y el colmo de todo era que por un momento realmente creyó que su forma de razonar era perfecta y su plan sin fallas, pero a cada día que pasaba la puta vida y dos personitas le fueron demostrando lo equivocado que había estado.

Se creyó tan cerca de lograr lo que tanto anhelaba… Y ahora se encontraba ahí sentado en la cafetería de la universidad, con el ceño fruncido, mirando como en sus narices Miguel y Martín se devoraban mutuamente.

_Perfecto._

-Oigan, no es por interrumpirlos en su apasionado intercambio de saliva, pero también puedo irme si es que les molesta mi presencia -bufó cargado de sarcasmo, habiendo finalmente perdido la poca paciencia con la que despertó ese día.

La pareja se separó de golpe, recordando recién que en algún momento llegó Manuel y se sentó con ellos. Martín lo hizo a regañadientes y Miguel farfullando una disculpa poco sincera, ante lo cual Manuel rodó los ojos, lamentando el día en que se le ocurrió convencer a Miguel a darle una oportunidad a Martín. Aunque tampoco se culpaba del todo a sí mismo, cómo rayos iba a saber él que aquello duraría mucho más que el promediado lapso de dos meses que normalmente le tomaban al rubio aburrirse de una persona. ¡Cómo era que Martín nunca le terminó a Miguel como había hecho tantas veces con otras personas? ¡Manuel creía realmente conocer al argentino mejor que a la palma de su mano!

Pero no, ahí estaba, viéndolos como se tomaban de la mano y se sonreían como el par de imbéciles enamorados que eran, y mental y sarcásticamente Manuel se felicitó por su increíble trabajo como Cupido humano.


End file.
